


Phone Home

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, Krycek, and a phone booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 1998 in response to a phone booth challenge.

"You fucking rat bastard!"

That was Krycek's only warning before Mulder (who else!) grabbed his arm and slammed him into a brick wall. Catching him on the rebound, Mulder swung Krycek the other way, right through the open door of a phone booth.

Mulder followed the younger man into the booth, slamming the door shut behind him, effectively trapping Krycek in the phone booth.

With nowhere to go, Krycek just leaned against the phone, gasping for breath. His impact with the wall had knocked the air out of him, and having Mulder plastered against his back wasn't helping him get it back.

"Uh, Mulder? I thought we weren't doing this anymore." Krycek had no idea what had inspired the older man to attack him. He hadn't even been aware Mulder knew he was in Washington.

"Who was he, Alex?"

"Who was who?" Krycek was really baffled now.

"The six-foot black guy in leather you were all over 15 minutes ago!"

"What?! Are you talking about the bouncer who threw me out on the street?"

"I saw the way you were hanging on to him!"

"Of course I was hanging on to him!" Alex was getting irritated. "He had me by the throat! If I let go of him, I'd've choked! Jesus, Mulder, get a grip!"

"Why should I believe you? You're a pathological liar!"

"Dammit, I told you I wouldn't do that anymore! I told you I was yours. I won't let anyone else touch me."

"Make sure you remember that." Mulder was starting to calm down. Now that he thought about it, Alex really had looked like he was in pain. His feet hadn't even been touching the ground. "I'm not sharing you with anybody. It's bad enough you're never here. I need to know that no one else's hands are on you, no one else is making you feel like this." Mulder reached around Alex while he was speaking and slowly, oh so slowly, unfastened his jeans.

"I promised you that already, Fox...ooohhh...I...please, yes...I'll kill anyone who tries to touch me. God, please, Fox...oh yeah baby." Alex was breathing heavily, nearly unable to speak. He leaned back against Mulder, arching his head against the agent's shoulder and exposing his throat to the older man's teeth.

Mulder accepted the offering, biting down on Alex's throat, marking him, even while continuing to pump the younger man's cock. He could feel Alex getting close and pulled his hand away.

Alex moaned in protest, tossing his head against Mulder's shoulder. His hips still thrust forward yearningly, seeking the warmth of his lover's hand. "Fox, please, I'm so close. Let me come."

Mulder released Alex's throat finally. The younger man was going to be sporting a truly spectacular mark for the next couple of days. "Not yet, Alex. Not until I say you can."

"Mulder!" Alex nearly wailed his lover's name. "It's been too long, I can't-"

"Yes, you _can_. And you will, for me, won't you, Alex."

Alex made the mistake of looking up into Mulder's face. Seeing the sexy lower lip and the heat in those green eyes (Alex loved seeing how green Mulder's eyes got when he was hot; just seeing that turned him on), Alex moaned and knew he'd hold back if it killed him. And judging by the ache in his cock, it just might.

To make sure Alex did as he was told, Mulder cuffed him, sliding the chain behind the clamp on one of the phonebooks before closing the bracelet onto his second wrist. He could get free if he really wanted to, but it should hold him still while they were playing. Once Alex was restrained, Mulder reached around him again, stroking his cock some more.

Alex whimpered at the feeling of Mulder's hand on him and squirmed against the hard cock he could feel pushing against his ass.

"I want you to hold still for me, Alex, and not make a sound."

"What?! Are you nuts?"

Mulder reached around Alex with his free hand, dropping a quarter into the phone.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well, babe, unless you really want Scully to come charging to my rescue, I have to let her know I'm okay. I hung up on her when I spotted you, telling her I was after a suspect."

"You're calling _Scully_! When I'm like this?" Alex's yell nearly ruptured Mulder's eardrum.

Mulder decided Alex had a point and pressed the coin release. He held his hand to Alex's mouth. "Wet it, Alex."

Alex sucked in Mulder's fingers, stroking his tongue along them and nibbling lightly on the tips, showing Mulder what he'd like to do to his cock.

Mulder drew his fingers out slowly, dragging Alex's lip down as he went. He released Alex's cock just long enough to undo his own pants and push Alex's jeans down with his other hand, then stroked the moisture Alex had so lovingly applied to his fingers onto his cock. He pressed up against Alex's hole, gradually pushing inside. Once fully sheathed in Alex's body, Mulder held the younger man to him. "Better now, love?"

"Yeah...god, Mulder, MOVE!"

"Not yet, babe, I told you. I have to call Scully."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Apparently not. Mulder retrieved his quarter and dropped it back in the slot. He dialed Scully's number, not surprised to hear her answer on the first ring.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, Scully, it's me." Mulder thrust deeper into Alex, prompting a moan.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"It sounded like a squeal, Mulder."

"Oh, that. It was just a tomcat."

Alex bit Mulder.

"Are you okay, Mulder? You sound kind of funny."

"I'm f...fine, Scully." Alex was fucking himself on Mulder's cock, speeding his movements.

"Are you sure?" Scully was getting suspicious. "Is someone with you? Are they making you say that?"

"No, Scully, I'm fine. I'd just offered that cat some scraps, and it clawed me. That'll teach me to take in strays."

Alex bit him again.

"Look, Scully, I'm at a payphone here, and people are starting to line up." He ignored Alex's chuckle. "No, nothing's wrong, the battery just died on my phone. I'll see you on Monday."

Mulder hung up, turning a mock-ferocious glare on his moaning lover. "What was the idea with all the biting?"

"'Tomcat'? I'm surprised you didn't say cat in heat. Now would you _please_ forget the damn phone calls and _move_!" Alex was nearly frantic, unable to move enough to bring himself off in their cramped quarters.

"Is this what you want?" Mulder pulled back, nearly all the way out, and thrust back in to the hilt, striking the gland inside his lover.

Alex screamed. Fortunately Mulder had anticipated that reaction and had a hand over his mouth. Even so, an astonishingly loud sound escaped the younger man. He really did sound like a cat in heat. But Mulder's other hand was gripping the base of Alex's cock, preventing him from coming.

Alex cursed and pleaded, willing to do anything to finish this. He thought he'd die if he didn't come soon. "Please Fox, what do you want? You want me to beg...please, let me come, I need to come...you feel so good inside me...fill me so full...do me...please..." He trailed off into incoherent babbling.

Mulder wanted to keep Alex in a frenzy forever, he was so beautiful when caught up in sexual tension, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He released his grip on Alex's cock, stroking it instead, feathering his fingers along the length and rubbing over the head with his thumb.

Alex started to moan continuously, thrashing against Mulder, his hands clenching and unclenching with nothing to grasp on to. When Mulder rammed into him again, Alex exploded, crying his lover's name.

Alex's muscles clenching on him pushed Mulder over the edge almost immediately. The next thing he was conscious of was realizing that he was slumped over the younger man, making him support nearly his full weight. He also realized he heard applause. Without turning around, Mulder spoke to his lover.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"Do you hear anything?"

"You mean do I hear what sounds like an entire crowd applauding?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Then yes, I hear that."

"Oh. Do you think maybe we should get dressed and go to my apartment?"

"I think that would be a very good idea. Mind uncuffing me?"

"Sure." Pause. "Umm, Alex?"

"What?" Suspiciously.

"I think I left the key on my dresser this morning."

Alex counted to ten. Then he counted to ten in Russian. Then he started swearing out loud in Russian. "How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Now, just stay calm, Alex." Hearing the younger man's growl, Mulder hurried on. He'd already arranged his clothes, so as soon as they had Alex ready, they could leave. He reached down for Alex's jeans and pulled them back up, tucking Alex in and fastening them. "Now, I'll just raise the phone book so you can slide your hands out. Then we'll go back to my place, and I'll get those cuffs off you."

"Just do it," Alex growled.

Once Alex was freed, Mulder reached behind him to slide the door open and back out, pulling Alex after him. Once out of the phone booth, the applause was even louder. The two men hurried away without meeting the eyes of any of the crowd around them.

"Next time Mulder, _I'm_ cuffing _you_."


End file.
